Poudlard et le trio infernal
by Mana Zabini
Summary: "Un arc en ciel, une algue et un canari vous dites ? A Serdaigle ?" "Oui madame, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle !" "Oh non ! C'est encore un coup du trio infernale" Je ne suis pas très douer pour les résumer, mais venez nous lire !
1. Le passage sous le choixpeau

_**Bonjour a tous, avant de commencer je tiens a rappelais que les personnage et lieu ne m'appartienne pas ! Mais appartienne a l'auteur, sauf en ce qui concerne Esprit Evans, Cendre Stern et Dailly Felton.**_

_**Titre: "Poudlard et le trio infernal"**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère retrouver vos reviews très vite !**_

* * *

_**« Poudlard et le trio infernal »**_

_**Chapitre 1 ****: l'arriver a Poudlard**_

_Aujourd'hui était un jour hors du commun pour nos personnage principaux, elles faisaient leur rentré a Poudlard aujourd'hui... Et voici leur histoire mais commençons par vous les présenter._

_Tout d'abord voici :_

_-Esprit Evans, ,née moldus elle ne connais rien a la magie mais a tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin découvrir tous les petits secret de ce monde dont elle ne connais aucune facette._

_-Cendre Stern Sang-mêler, elle connais ce monde via son père qui lui est sorcier mais a vécu dans le monde moldus et vécus comme une moldus jusqu'à ce jour autant vous dire qu'elle est très curieuse de découvrir ce monde,_

_-Dailly Felton Sang-pur mais autant vous dire qu'elle s'en fiche royalement elle a vécus parmi les moldus jusqu'à ce jour et connais très bien le monde de la magie, elle meurs d'ennuis et a hâte de pouvoir faire les 400 coups._

_Voila pour ce qui est de nos personnages et si nous allions les retrouver a l'heure qu'il est ils sont déjà en route pour Poudlard allons rejoindre nos héroïne dans leur compartiment. _

_Que d'animation par ailleurs nous retrouvions nos amis bien entouré, les Weasley et Potter était eux aussi dans ce compartiment et totalement impatient, quand a Cendre elle dansait oui oui je vous assure qu'elle dansait en plein milieu du compartiment ce qui ne laissais pas beaucoup de place pour les autres, Esprit quand a elle était comme un bébé qui ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois, Dailly elle était étonnamment calme et lisait tranquillement comprenais bien qu'a l'avenir ces trois personnages vous surprendrons qui aurais crus qu'un jour ses trois la deviendraient inséparable sûrement pas moi en tout cas._

_Le train s'arrête en gare et c'est ici que l'aventure commença oui une aventure et vous n'allais pas tarder en comprendre pourquoi._

_Les filles montaient dans les barque Esprit était sur exister non survolter plutôt, sur le chemin pour rejoindre la rive elle aurait pus avaler une tonne de mouches et s'en décrocher la mâchoire tellement elle était émerveiller par la splendeur de ce château a croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de château de sa vie, Cendre tenait tellement a voir un calamar dont son père lui avait tellement parler qu'elle essayer de pousser tous le monde dans le lac pour en apercevoir un tandis que Dailly elle s'est carrément jeter a l'eau mais a quand même laisser croire que c'était Cendre qui l'avait pousser au cas ou elle ne voulais pas ce faire coller a peine arriver néanmoins Cendre eu le plaisir de voir un calamar et Dailly de ce battre avec un calamar, ce qui fis naître une étonnante histoire d'amour ...Le calamar ramena Dailly sur la rive pendant qu'une vielle Harpie (sûrement le professeur Mcgonagal) leur faisait la morale, mais mon moment préféré fus celui ou elle passaient sous le choixpeau d'ailleurs la répartition va commençais soyez attentif !_

_**PDV Cendre**_

_**« Cendre : ouah alors c'est sa le choixpeau, comment sa marche ? Il parle ?**_

_**Le choixpeau : Bon ou vais-je te mettre ?**_

_**Cendre : Tu as des pile ou un truc du genre ? Non sérieusement sa m'intrigue, je peux te disséquer ?**_

_**Le choixpeau : Avec toi pas de doute... SERDAIGLE !**_

_Toute la table de ma maison m'applaudissais mais je n'avais pas encore disséquer le choixpeau alors pourquoi il m'applaudissais ? Je ne sais pas vraiment en faite la suivante a passer sous le choixpeau fus une des filles qui était avec nous dans le compartiment... Comment ils on dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? _

_**PDV Esprit**_

_Oh non c'est a moi reste calme tout vas bien allais, je m'assoie sur le tabouret et mon regard ce posa sur le choixpeau._

_**« Esprit : Salut le choixpeau ! Dis donc tu es tout vieux... et tout poussiéreux ! Tu devrais changer de couleur... Un violet parme serait parfait ! OH MON DIEU !**_

_**Quel vu on a sur la grande salle, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait changer la décoration ? Genre mettre plus de couleur pour commençais comme du violet et du blanc et encore du violet tu en pense quoi choixpeau ?**_

_**Le choixpeau : Mais vas-tu te taire ! Je ne m'entend plus réfléchir !,** dit-il **Mais qu'on t-il tous aujourd'hui ?! **Dit-il pour lui même .** Mais ou vais-je te mettre ?**_

_**Esprit : Il faudrait sûrement changer les uniformes non mais regardes moi sa ! Il n'y a que des vieux mec en robes ! Non mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de tous sa** dis-je désespéré _

_**Le choixpeau : Pour toi ce sera... SERDAIGLE »**_

_Serdaigle ce n'est pas si mal, il me semble qu'ils sont originaux il devrais y avoir de la couleur la bas au moins, la dernière élève a passer je l'aurais reconnus entre mille c'était celle qui avait était pousser dans le lac par l'autre dingue de Cendre, elle s'appelle Dailly elle avais l'air calme dans le train peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir amis sa serais super !_

_**PDV Dailly**_

_Bon mon tour enfin j'ai crus que mes pieds allais mourir a force d'être debout, beaucoup avaient angoisser avant de passer sous le choixpeau j'aurais pu l'être moi même mais soyons honnête ce n'est qu'un bout de tissus. Le choixpeau fus poser sur ma tête et il allais déterminer mon avenir..._

_**« Le choixpeau : Bon ou vais-je te mettre ?**_

_**Dailly : Si tu me met a Poufsouffle je te tue ! Le jaune ne me va pas au teint !**_

_**Le choixpeau : Poufsouffle pourrait exploiter beaucoup de tes qualités**_

_**Dailly : Écoute choixpeau... Si je dis non c'est non, tu m'as vu moi en jaune porter du jaune ? Non parce que JE NE SUIS PAS UN POUSSIN ! **Et la c'est le drame tous le monde, je dis bien tous le monde c'est retourner vers moi surpris que je hurle sur le choixpeau ,** QUOI ?! VOUS AVEZ JAMAIS VU QUELQU'UN PARLER AU CHOIXPEAU ?!** M'adressant a nouveau au choixpeau je cherchais la maison qui me conviendrais le mieux, après tout on est jamais mieux servis que par sois même._

_**Serpentard serais pas mal, j'aime bien le vert... Oui va pour Serpentard sa te va choixpeau ?**_

_**Le choixpeau : Tu m'emmerde ! Sa sera … SERDAIGLE ! »**_

_Je me suis assise a coter de deux fille qui on était envoyer a Serdaigle également dont une n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut refaire si et sa quand a l'autre elle tiens a disséquer le choixpeau l'idée de mes camarade me donna une superbe idée. Esprit voulait changer des choses alors nous allions changer des choses faut il encore qu'elle accepte !_

_**« Dailly : Dis Esprit un cours de relooking sa te dis**, lui dis-je les yeux remplis de malice_

_**Esprit : Tu veux me relooker mais pourquoi ?** Me dit-elle surprise_

_**Dailly : Non pas toi ... »**_

* * *

_**Vous avez aimer ? Vous voulez la suite ? **_

_**Dites moi d'abord ce que vous en penser.**_

_**A votre avis, Qu'elle est l'idée de Dailly ? Laisser votre Reviesws avec vos idée et vos avis !**_

_**Bisous les petits lecteur !**_


	2. Journée de choc

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais dire un grand merci a Cendre pour m'avoir aider a corriger mes fautes, et ensuite je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci a Esprit pour son aide et toute les pubs qu'elle me fait qui font qu'aujourd'hui la beaucoup d'entre vous lise mon histoire merci beaucoup a vous deux ! Je vous adore !**_

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture j'attend vos avis avec impatiente on ce retrouve en bas ! =)_**

_**« Poudlard et le trio infernal »**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Un petit relooking ?**_

_**PDV Dailly**_

**«- Mais non pas toi … J'avais les idées plus larges pour tout te dire,** _dis-je avec un sourire mystérieux _

_**- Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire, je suis partante ! d**_it-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui rêve? ou bien j'ai transformé une fille calme en petit démon ? Je sens que ça va me plaire cette histoire._

_Une fois le repas terminé et l'élaboration de notre plan d'action commencé, nous avons retrouvé nos dortoirs et Cendre était étrangement calme, comme le calme avant la tempête je me demande si elle ne mijotait pas quelque chose. Peut-être avait-elle enfin trouvé le moyen de disséquer le Choixpeau ? Et qui sait, elle avait les idée tordues cette fille! ça me plaisait bien. Il faudrait que je pense à lui parler demain ! Conscience rappelle le moi !_

_Le lendemain matin, je me levai la tête dans le brouillard. Honnêtement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher, je vous le dis. Nos emplois du temps distribués, nous allions commencer notre premier cours d' « histoire de la magie » et en plus c'était un cours commun avec les Poufsouffle. Oui maintenant c'est sur, ce n'est pas ma journée mais ce sera ma soirée ça je peux vous l'assurer !_

_Pendant ce cours on entendit de multiples ronflements, l'ennui était à son comble. Esprit dessinait tranquillement et Cendre chantonnait. On aurait pu croire par conséquent que je ferais UNE ÉNORME bêtise histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance mais non. Je n'en eus même pas le temps car Cendre avait pris les devants. Elle s'était glissée sans un bruit sous les tables et commença à faire ce que je pouvais appeler le « sous marin tueur » :_

_- Elle faisait peur à tous les élèves endormis, qui eux se réveillaient en sursaut et en criant pour ne pas arranger les choses. C'était tordant de la voir faire ainsi ! Cendre disait à voix basse : ton ton ton ton tonton ! » Esprit mit son dessin de côté et regarda Cendre accroupie qui passait sous les tables en fredonnant _

**« - Oh non ! Elle chante les dents de la mer !,** _dit Esprit écroulée de rire en regardant faire Cendre._

**- KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! Quelque chose m'a mordu ! »** _dit une Poufsouffle qui se réveilla en sursaut ._

**Cendre continuait: « ton ton ton ton tontonton ! » A ce moment précis, Esprit et moi nous nous sommes regardées surprises et complètement mortes de rire, à en avoir mal au ventre !**

_Une fois notre crise de rire terminée et les filles redescendues des tables, nous avons pu nous rendre au cours suivant qui était commun avec les Serpentards. La journée passa vite heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs et nous sommes enfin arrivées à notre dernier cours qui était aussi commun aux Poufsouffles. Oui, vous aussi, vous vous dites encore eux ?! Enfin passons ce dernier cours était celui de « vol sur balais ». Pourquoi est-ce que rien qu'en entendant ce nom je savais déjà que j'allais faire un carnage... Car pour moi Balai rime avec Catch alors comprenez que la tentation était à son comble...Mais mon plus gros problème fut de résister et de suivre les règles... C'est pour ça que j'ai craqué. Il fallait bien cela pour me torturer l'esprit et avoir une bonne idée et ne pas pouvoir m'en servir !_

_J'ai donc attendu que les élèves s'élèvent sur leur balai pour commencer à mettre mon plan à exécution, comme je vous l'ai dit, Balai rime avec catch pour moi alors faisons des rimes !_

_**« - A l'attaque !**_ dis-je en fonçant droit vers une Poufsouffle qui avait déjà du mal à tenir son balai

_**- Haaaaaa ! Mais regarde où tu vas ! d**_it-elle apeurée mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. A peine avait-elle fini de parler, que je me dirigeai vers d'autres élèves dans la même situation qu'elle. Bien sûr mon idée de faire se crasher les élèves plut beaucoup à Cendre qui se prit immédiatement au jeu.

_**« - PLUS UN ! Je te bats à plate couture Dailly !» **_Cendre avait décidé de transformer mon jeu en concours. Qu'à cela ne tienne je vais la laminer !

_**« - Et de trois! Mange toi ça Cendre ! Me battre moi ?! Jamais !» **_J'adore ce jeu. C'était tellement drôle ! Les pauvres pouffy, je crois qu'ils ne vont plus oser monter à nouveau sur un balai avec nous dans les parages !

« _**- Mais arrêtez de fuir! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !**_» hurlait-elle à tous les élèves qui retournaient à terre morts de trouille à l'idée qu'on leur fonce dessus.

_Par chance j'avais repéré un Poufsouffle qui n'arrivait pas à retourner au sol. Je pris donc toute ma vitesse pour l'avoir avant Cendre et lui foncer dessus._

_**« - 2 en 1 ! Ouais ! » **_dis-je fière de moi car en le faisant tomber, il avait emporté dans sa chute un autre Poufsouffle.

_**« - Ah, non ça ne compte quand même que pour un ! **_

_**« - DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT! DEUX HEURES DE COLLES A VOUS DEUX ! hurla madame Bibine.**_

_Là, nous avons beaucoup moins rigolé, surtout quand nous sûmes que nous passerions notre colle à nettoyer les salles de classes._

_La journée finie, nous avons attendu que tout le monde soit couché, nous nous sommes préparées puis munies de nos sacs et de toutes nos affaires, nous avons marché dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver Rusard endormi sur une chaise et nous avons saisi l'occasion avec Esprit pour mettre notre plan à exécution._

_**« - Je l'habille, tu le maquilles ! Il faut faire vite. Alors on met quoi comme couleur ? »**_ me dit-elle en sortant l'artillerie

_**« - Euh... J'aurais bien dis rose à froufrou ou alors un joli Bleu ciel. Tu en penses quoi ? »**_

_**« - Bleu ciel! Et tu le maquilles en violet et on lui met un boa violet ? »**_

_**« - Oh oui et un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant, d**_is-je en me mettant au travail.

_**« - On dirait un clown ! »**_ dit Esprit écroulée de rire en voyant Rusard ainsi.

_Nous nous activions et je dois dire que le résultat dépassa toutes nos attentes ! Nous avions parfaitement travesti Rusard. Il ne manquait plus que du vernis. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous attarder mais nous avons quand même pris le temps de faire une photo de nous deux avec Rusard qui ronflait et ne se doutai de rien. Nous sommes ensuite parties en toute discrétion rejoindre notre salle commune mais à peine avions nous passé le seuil de la porte que quelqu'un nous avait violemment percuté ! Esprit prise de panique se retourna tellement vite qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur moi !_

_**« - Cendre tu fais quoi là ? Tu nous as suivies ? » **_dit-elle en se relevant rassurée de voir que ce n'était que notre amie.

_**« - Eh bien, je voulais participer ! C'était trop drôle, je lui ai fait la plus belle moustache que tu aies jamais vu et aussi je lui ai écrit sur la tête»**_ dit-elle pliée en deux de rire.

_Nous sommes alors toutes les trois parties dans un fou rire qui dura un bon bout de temps, Cendre nous montra une photo ( moldus ) de ce que Rusard donnait avec ses belles moustaches et de ce qu'elle avait écrit sur son front. Elle avait inscrit « Boulette » ! _

_Je vous l'avais dit que ça serait ma soirée; finalement ma journée ne s'est pas si mal déroulée que ça. J'ai eu le plaisir de voir un sous marin qui était en fait un remix des dents de la mer, j'ai pu me défouler sur des Poufsouffle et Rusard !Ah j'adore cette école ! Je me demande qu'elle autre aventure il va encore m'arriver avec Cendre et Esprit. J'aime bien ces filles. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il est tard je vais re trouver mon lit. Bonne nuit mes amies !_

_**Hihi, ce chapitre vous a plus ? Oui dans ce cas laisser une trace de votre passage !**  
_

_**A votre avis que va t-il ce passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**_


	3. La naissance du trio

_**« Poudlard et le trio infernal »**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** La naissance du trio**_

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible et surtout à mon grand étonnement, je découvre des plumes partout sur mon lit ... Pourquoi y avait-il plein de plumes dans notre chambre ? Décidant d'élucider ce mystère, je regarde autour de moi. Et qu'ai-je découvert ? Notre Esprit qui est multicolore et de l'autre côté une Cendre qui a la peau de couleur verte... Cette affaire me rend perplexe néanmoins, je trouve cette matinée vraiment très drôle en voyant la tête de mes acolytes. Je suis donc de très bonne humeur en me levant et pour bien commencer cette journée, je prends grand soin de pousser Cendre par terre pour avoir la place de descendre et monopoliser la salle de bain.__Mais horreur, je déchante en me voyant dans la glace._

**«Dailly : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! POURQUOI SUIS-JE UN CANARI ? Je vous avais dit que le jaune n'allait pas à mon teint ! »**

Dis-je en me découvrant jaune et couverte de plumes.

Mais qu'avions-nous fais hier ? Je sorts de la salle de bain pour demander aux filles. Je vois qu'Esprit se réveille difficilement sûrement à cause de mon cri et me regarde d'un œil torve avant de se recoucher.

**« Esprit: Cris moins fort ! Je dors ! » **en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête.

Du côté de Cendre, celle-ci gémit face contre terre d'avoir été réveillée si brutalement.

**« Cendre : TUER (****…) DAILLY ! » **en me faisant des yeux de tueur à moitié endormi.

Même avec juste deux mots, j'ais compris que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

**« Dailly : Dites les filles, on a fait quoi hier au juste? Cendre ressemble à une algue et toi Esprit, on dirait un arc en ciel ! » **dis-je en regardant les filles.

**«Cendre : on en reparlera une fois que je t'aurai plumé ! »** tout en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je recule précipitamment en direction de la salle de bain par peur des représailles. Mais Cendre stoppe net en croisant le miroir, puis se regarde longuement dans celui-ci avant de dire :

**« Cendre : Mais c'est vrai que je suis VERTE ! Je veux un NOOMMM ! Laquelle de vous deux m'a teinte en vert que je l'étrangle ?! Vous auriez pu me teindre en bleu au moins pour être en rapport avec notre maison ! » ** en nous regardant chacune à notre tour.

**« Esprit : Attends ! Ça veut dire que je suis vraiment multicolore ? » **en se levant rapidement du lit.

Esprit ENFIN réveillé court à son tour jusqu'à la salle de bain pour contempler sa peau couleur arc-en-ciel.

_Nous avons alors cherché en vain ce qui avait pût nous être arrivé pour essayer de comprendre. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que nous n'avions pas bu et pourtant on ne se souvenait pas de notre nuit... A vrai dire, nous ne nous rappelions pas grand chose de la veille. Une fois nos couleurs retrouvées, nous sommes sorties du dortoir et là, tout le monde nous regardait de travers sauf trois garçons qui sont venus immédiatement nous dire bonjour. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? A oui, Kaien, Lysandre et Leigh qui sont des Serdaigle de notre année._

**« Les trois gars : Salut les filles, remises d'hier ? » **en nous regardant attentivement.

**« Nous : Hier ? Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ci nous étions des veracrasses ? » **disent-elles paniquées en regardant partout dans la salle commune.

**« Lysandre : Comme ci vous ne vous rappeliez pas après le carnage que vous avez fait ! » **dit-il en se moquant timidement de nous.

**« Esprit : Mais de quel carnage tu parles ! » **s'exclame-t-elle avec surprise.

**« Kaien : Vous nous avez bien amoché d'ailleurs »** en regardant les griffures sur ses bras

A ces mots, je regarde attentivement les trois garçons de plus près. Les dires de Kaien sont vrais car je vois des griffures et des bleus sur leurs bras. J'en déduis, qu'ils avaient vraiment dû lutter pour être dans cet état là.

Puis soudain toute la journée d'hier me revient en mémoire …

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Nous étions dans la grande salle et nous nous apprêtions à partir en direction de notre salle commune. Je voulais mettre un peu d'ambiance comme nous en avions pris l'habitude mais les filles n'étaient pas de cette avis et en particulier Esprit qui pensait qu'il valait mieux se faire discrète quelques__temps pour ne pas être fiché comme « perturbatrices ». Personnellement, je me considère plutôt comme quelqu'un de « Festif »._

_Donc pour canaliser ce trop plein d'énergie festive, je me suis mise en tête de faire des potions dont j'avais développé un sens innée dans leurs fabrications. Ces potions faite maison avaient des effets particuliers, ce qui pouvait nous être utile pour nos sorties nocturnes dans le château mais aussi pour mes besoins personnels. _

_Mais revenons-en à nos « Farfadets » ..._

_Nous allions donc rejoindre notre salle commune quand quatre filles de Gryffondor sont venues à notre rencontre ou plutôt à la rencontre d'Esprit._

_**« Une des filles : Eh là, sang de bourbe, je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu venir à Poudlard et même atterrir chez Serdaigle ?»**__ dit-elle en se moquant d'Esprit. _

_**« Deuxième fille: C'est vrai, le Choixpeau Magique devrait vraiment partir à la poubelle. Avoir pu te mettre dans cette maison, surtout une fille de ton rang !» **__ricana-t-elle._

_A ces mots, nous stoppâmes net. Je n'en revenais pas après tout ce qui c'était passé il y a 19 ans, que quelqu'un puisse encore être aussi odieux et puéril !_

_**« Esprit : J'ai dû mal entendre, là?! » **__tout en se tournant dans leur direction avec des yeux à faire peur._

_**« Une des quatre filles : Le fait que tu sois dans ce château ne te permet pas de prétendre à devenir une Sorcière et donc de profiter des connaissances qui te ne sont pas dûes.**_

_**Partons les filles, je ne veux plus voir cette fille minable. » **__en amorçant son départ suivi des autres filles._

_**« Esprit : Taisez-vous et regardez-vous, c'est vous qui faites vraiment pitié. Vous vous croyez meilleures que moi ? Mais dites moi laquelle de nous est première ? Laquelle de nous est la plus sociable ? Mais surtout, laquelle de nous est la seule à ne pas se ridiculiser ?! Hé bien oui, bande de nunuches, c'est moi ! Alors vous et vos affaires de sang allez vous faire voir ailleurs et déguerpissez vite du plancher et allez casser les pieds à quelqu'un d'autre que ça intéresse ! » **__hors d'elle__**.**_

_**« Une des Gryffon : Eh là, sang de bourbe, tu nous parles autrement ! » **_

_**« Une autre : Quand on passe près de toi, tu dois baisser les yeux et nous montrer du respect quand on te parle puis si t'es mignonne, on te laissera peut être faire notre lessive ! » **__rajouta-elle._

_Esprit très en colère était partie telle une furie. Décidément, cette histoire sentait vraiment mauvais... Mais je n'allais pas laisser ces filles s'en sortir comme ça._

_**«Dailly : Non mais les filles, je vois que vous avez l'air d'être à jour dans le monde moderne et pourtant, je trouve que vous êtes à l'âge préhistorique ! Enfin, vous êtes comme les cours d'histoire de la magie, la couverture est belle mais le contenu est médiocre » **__me moquais-je en m'approchant d'elles._

_**« Les filles : Médiocres ? Tu nous compares à ta sang de bourbe ? ! » **__dirent-elles offensées._

_**« Cendre : Hé la bande de Barbie plastique ! Il serait peut-être tant de vous acheter un cerveau vous savez ce truc qui est dans la tête composé entre autre de neurones. Oh, suis-je bête, c'est trop compliqué à comprendre alors... Toi avoir ''Tête vide'', toi devoir acheter ''Muscle à mettre dans Tête''... Non, même ça c'est encore trop compliqué » **__s'énerva-t-elle._

_**« Une des filles : Barbie Plas... ? » **__s'interrogea-t-elle bêtement._

_**« Cendre: C'est ce que je disais. Pas de cerveau ! » **__en la coupant. _

_**« Oh toi la sang-mêlé abstiens toi !» **__Dit une autre en la regardant de haut._

_**« Dailly : Bon cette fois ça suffit ! Redescends de tes talons mégère apprivoisée. Ca vous aiderait à voir à quel point c'est vous qui êtes inférieures ! Maintenant que la morale est faite, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?! »**__ en l'agrippant par le col._

_S'en suivit qu'une des filles se jeta sur moi pour m'empêcher de la frapper. Malheureusement pour elle, nous n'étions pas d'humeur à faire joujou._

_D'un coup de tête, je me débarrassais de ma « proie » pour m'attaquer à la suivante qui elle, essayait à présent de m'étrangler. Cendre me devança, attrapa la fille avec force et lui décrocha son plus beau crochet du droit. Nous étions comme des bêtes féroces défendant leurs territoires rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter enfin c'est ce que l'on croyait._

_Un des garçons, Lysandre m'attrapa en m'entourant de ses bras afin de m'écarter le plus possible des filles qui étaient à présent en sang._

_**« Lysandre : Kaien viens m'aider, elle va me tuer si elle continue! » **__dit-il en me maintenant avec toute la force qu'il pouvait._

_Kaien était venus au secours de son amie pendant que Leigh essayait de maîtriser Cendre de son côté et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire._

_Une fois qu'ils avaient réussi à nous calmer à leur plus grand bonheur, Macgo arriva en courant précédé par quelques élèves très curieux._

_Une fois bien calmée, les garçons me relâchèrent et remarquais autour de nous un attroupement d'élèves. Ils étaient en cercle tous autour ébahis. Si bien que quand la Directrice Macgonagal voulut passer pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts causés, celle-ci avait un certain mal à se faufiler parmi eux._

_**« Macgo : Ecartez-vous ! Ecartez-vous ! »**__ dit-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur, __**« Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui ce passe et pourquoi ces jeunes filles sont-elle blessées Missss….. »**_

_**« Cendre : Professeur nous nous sommes battues... » **__interrompue par Macgo qui ne la laissa pas finir. _

_**« Macgo : Se battre est interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est inacceptable ! Malheureusement je vais devoir vous renvoyer TOUTES les deux en voyant l'état de ces filles ! » **__dit-elle à Cendre et Dailly._

_**« Dailly : Ce n'est pas juste, elles n'ont eu que ce qu'elles méritent. » **__dis-je en me défendant._

_**« Lysandre : Elle font honte à leur maison ! » **__intervint-il._

_**« Macgo : Je sais qu'elles sont à Serdaigle mais enfin Lysandre …» **__dit-elle en ne comprenant pas._

_**« Kaien : Mais non professeur, pas elles mais les quatre pimbêches de Gryffondor ! » **__en les montrant du doigt._

_**« Macgo : Expliquez-vous ? » **__son regard dans notre direction._

_**« Cendre et Dailly en cœur : Elle ont osé dire qu'Esprit leur était inférieure. Que c'était une sang de bo….., c'est INTOLERABLE ! »**_

_**«Des gryffondor : Ce sont elles qui nous font honte, car ce sont elles qui ont commencé les insultes ! » **__dirent-ils tous pour avoir vu la scène._

_**« Macgo : Au vue de la situation, Cendre et Dailly vous aurez quatre heures de nettoyage des chaudrons de la salle des potions, maintenant veuillez retourner à vos occupations »**__ dit-elle en prenant avec elle les Barbies plastique._

_Cendre et moi même avions décidé d'aller retrouver notre acolyte en espérant de tout cœur que celle-ci se portait bien malgré les récents événements._

_**« Cendre : ESPRIT, ESPRIT ! ESPRIT, RAMENE TOI ! »**__ hurlait Cendre à plein poumon à peine avait-elle mis les pieds dans notre salle commune._

_Malheureusement, Esprit ne répondait pas. Je pris alors les devant en pénétrant dans notre dortoir et la trouva sur son lit en train de lire un livre de potions au vue de la couverture._

_**« Dailly : Alors petit lutin, c'est ici que tu te caches ? »**__ Dis-je amusée_

_**« Cendre : ESPRIIIIITTTT! » **__en sautant sur le lit d'Esprit._

_**« Esprit : Moins fort Cendre toute la salle commune n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis là ! » **__dit-elle maussade._

_**« Dailly : Oh allez ! Fais plus cette tête et faisons la fête plutôt ! » **__en faisant les yeux du Chat Potté. _

_Esprit me regarda alors avec un drôle d'air... un air du genre désespéré pour tout vous dire._

_Par ailleurs, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car je m'étais pris un coussin en pleine tête, de la part de Cendre._

_**« Dailly : Grrrr…. ! A oui, tu veux jouer à ça ? Parfait ! Mode tuerie enclenchée ! »**__ en me jetant sur Cendre armée de mon coussin afin de lui faire manger des plumes !_

_Esprit gagnée par notre folie (oui enfin je les pervertis HA HA) et sûrement pour se changer les idées, se joignit à nous où je fis un malheur dans ce combat. Au fur et à mesure, notre chambre se remplissait de plumes et nous sautions comme des folles sur les lits pour nous battre. _

_**« Cendre : Aide-moi Esprit ! Dailly se déchaîne sur moi ! » **__en évitant un coussin arrivant dans sa direction _

_**« Esprit : Tu crois que je fais quoi la siest… » **__fut-elle interrompu en se prenant dans la tête le coussin prévu pour Cendre. _

_**« Dailly : OUIIII, je suis la meilleure ! Une d'éliminée maintenant on passe à l'autre ! Je sors mon arme ultime : le Rouleau Compresseur ! » **__en sautant sur Cendre pour l'écraser_

_Je lui faisais donc manger les plumes qui volaient tout en l'écrasant, pendant qu'Esprit me donnait des coups de coussin pour la défendre. On rigolait comme des folles à force. En voulant se sortir de moi, Cendre se cogna la tête contre une des colonnes en bois du lit en baldaquin. Du coup, j'arrêtais cette bataille._

_**« Dailly : Tu vas bien Cendre ? »**_

_**« Cendre : Aieeee… Ouai ça peux aller mieux, mais j'ai un mal de tête maintenant et je suis sure que j'ai une bosse en prime ! » **__en se touchant la tête_

_**« Esprit : Bon, bahhhh, je pense que la bataille est finie par le KO de Cendre … » **_

_**« Dailly : Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un potion contre ton mal de tête. »**_

_Je sors de mon armoire une petite malle dans laquelle j'avais rangée toutes mes potions et la pose sur mon lit. Au fur et à mesure que je fouille celle-ci pour trouver la bonne fiole, je dispose les autres sur ma table de chevet. Enfin, je trouve la bonne et la tends à Cendre qui s'empresse de la boire._

_**« Cendre : Pas mal ta potion… hummm, elle a un gout de menthe ! »**_

_Pendant ce temps là, Esprit qui était morte de soif avait aperçu sur la table de chevet une bouteille marquée « Jus de Citrouille » et s'en était emparée sauf que j'avais oublié de modifier l'étiquette et que celle-ci contenait autre chose._

_**« Esprit : Merci pour ton jus de citrouille Dailly, j'avais vraiment soif et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te la boire... » **__en ingurgitant son contenu d'une seule traite._

_Le temps que je réalise et la stoppe, il est trop tard et notre camarade Esprit se transforme en un magnifique « Arc en Ciel » !_

_**« Dailly : ARRE…. »**__ trop tard __**« HA, HA, HA, AH….. »**__ partant dans un grand éclat de rire._

_**« Cendre : HA, HA, HA, AH….. » **__elle aussi réalisant ce qui vient de se passer part dans un grand éclat de rire._

_**« Esprit : Que ce passe t'il ?, Qu'avez-vous fait ! » **__m'apercevant dans notre miroir._

_Pour se venger, Esprit qui avait sa baguette magique à portée de la main la tend vers moi et prononce « __**AVIS **__**CANARIA**__**MORPHUS**__» ce qui à pour effet de me transformer en canari géant, sauf que pendant ce temps là notre chère Cendre prend une couleur d'un beau vert, effet secondaire de ma potion que j'ignorais._

_**« Cendre : Ce jaune te sied Dailly. Il ne te manque plus que des petites ailles pour voler mais fait attention à Miss Teigne pour ne pas servir de repas ! » **__en se moquant._

_**« Esprit : Tu peux te moquer Cendre mais regarde toi. On dirait la princesse transformé en grenouille ! Le vert te va à ravir… » **__dis-elle dans sa direction._

_Finalement, nous partons toutes les trois d'un grand éclat de rire devant ce désastre magique. La nuit portant conseil nous décidons d'aller nous coucher et de résoudre notre problème le lendemain matin en nous refugiant sur le seul lit ayant résisté à notre bataille de polochons !_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

**«Dailly : Je suis désolée les garçons, on était un peu en colère... Bah ouai, on ne s'en prend pas à notre Arc-en-ciel, c'est contre nature ! N'est-ce pas l'Algue verte ! »** avec un sourire en coin bien à moi.

**«Cendre : Arrête avec l'Algue Verte, sinon c'est bien vrai, pas touche à notre Arc-en-ciel ! » **en rigolant dans ma direction.

**« Esprit : Vous pouvez parler le CANARI et L'ALGUE VERTE ! » **dit-elle en accentuant sur les derniers mots tout en souriant.

**« Dailly : Bon, ben c'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai faim ! On va déjeuner ? » **en partant sans attendre de réponse.

Quand on a faim, on a faim que voulez-vous ?

**« Esprit : A plus les gars ! Eh, attend-nous, morfale ! » **tout en me rattrapant, suivi de Cendre.

Je rigole au surnom qu'Esprit me donne à l'instant car c'est vrai que je suis un estomac sur pattes. Puis, le souvenir de cette histoire suivie de cette bataille d'oreiller m'a donné faim.

En y repensant une fois encore, cette mauvaise aventure avait créé un lien à notre petit trio qui je pense va bientôt faire parler de lui dans le futur.

* * *

_Voila pour ce 3ème chapitre tant attendu qui est enfin bouclé._

_Je suis désolé pour ce retard qui est dû à des problèmes personnels._

_Cependant, j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira, bien qu'elle soit différente des deux premiers chapitres._

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Petite question pour le chapitre 4 :_

_A votre avis que sont devenues les Barbie plastique ? Qu'elle va être la vengeance d'Esprit face à ses filles ? Et surtout, pensez-vous qu'une autre bataille aura lieu dans le chapitre suivant ?_

_On se retrouve dans vos commentaires._

_Merci à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! -)_


End file.
